nanatsu_no_taizaifandomcom-20200222-history
Guila
|manga = Chapter 20}} Geera (ギーラ) is a Holy Knight who left herself in a near-death state to have access to the Capital of the Dead and kill the Deadly Sins who had gone there. She is the primary antagonist of the Capital of the Dead Arc. Appearance Geera is a young female with a slim build. She has long black hair and her eyes are depicted as if they are closed. Armor Her attire consists of a single white one piece with a small white coat. She wears long white boots and and a pair of high heels. Unlike other Holy Knights, she is shown to wear barely an metal armor except for her gloves and knee protectors. She also wears a white headband on her head. Personality She is a very dedicated knight who is so faithful that she killed herself in order to chase Elizabeth and the Seven Deadly Sins who entered the Capital of the Dead. She is also extremely confident in her abilities and strength, seeing as how she readily fought Diane and Meliodas together at the same time. History Geera's father was a Holy Knight who disappeared during a mission, which resulted in many deaths. At some point, Geera was initiated into the Holy Knights and obtained the rank of apprentice, becoming the disciple of the Holy Knight, Helbram. Only a day before she tracked down the Seven Deadly Sins to the Capital of the Dead, she still maintained the rank of an apprentice and lacked the strength of an accomplished Holy Knight. She was then promoted when she gained tremendous power due to having drunk the blood of a demon, and becoming part of the plot of the Great Holy Knight, Hendricksen, which also made her one of the "New Generation" of Holy Knights. Plot Capital of the Dead Arc Geera tracks down the Sins to a small village said to be the gateway to the Capital of the Dead. Once there, and after seeing Meliodas and the others enter the place , she interrogates Ellen and her brother for information on how to do the same, and is told that "a priceless memory shared with the deceased will open the path". Still uncertain on the specifics of entry , she decides killing herself to be the quickest means of reaching the Capital of the Dead and without hesitation, pierces her heart. Appearing before Meliodas, Diane, Elizabeth, and Hawk in the Capital of the Dead, the group wonders how she entered, to which Geera explains that she died to gain entrance and greets Meliodas and Diane, introducing herself as a Holy Knight. Drawing her rapier, Meliodas instructs Elizabeth and Hawk to escape. Geera launches an attack that and sends the two Sins flying, and comments that the capabilities of the Giant Clan and Diane's ability, "Creation", are not very impressive. As a response, Diane demonstrates her abilities and manages to trap Geera, though the Holy Knight easily frees herself with a blast from the tip of her rapier. She forces Diane back with another explosion and dodges Meliodas' rapid succession of attacks, while complimenting Meliodas' skill, and questioning why he doesn't uses his sword before attacking with a quick thrust of her rapier. Meliodas counters Geera's attack and reflects it back at her. However, Geera is revealed to be unharmed and explains that she was aware of Meliodas' "Full Counter" ability, then requesting that the two Sins satisfy her. Though both Meliodas and Diane launch a barrage of attacks against her, Geera easily overwhelms them with her ability, "Explosion". Before she is able to deliver a devastating blow, however, she is stopped by Ban. She asks that Ban release her rapier, and reveals the name of his ability, "Snatch", proceeding to explains that its details aren't well known to the kingdom. The Holy Knight then fires a "Drift Bomb" at Ban, whose explosion forces the Fox's Sin to release her rapier. Meliodas quickly attacks while her guard is down, only for her to dodge all his strikes and counter with a smokescreen generated with a click of her fingers before striking him in the back with another explosion. With Ban recovered, she comments on his immortality, then telling him it is different from invincibility and that no matter how many times he regenerates, he will be turned into sliced meat before her. Geera then launches an attack on all three Sins at once, seemingly overpowering them with relative ease. While managing to wound Diane, she is attacked by Meliodas and Ban, though effortlessly knocks Meliodas away and slices off Ban's arm. Stabbing Ban though the throat, she is caught off guard by King, who thrusts his spear through Ban's torso, sending her crashing into one of the many crystals that dot the Capital of the Dead. Geera comments that King's betrayal, though unfortunate, was expected, to which King responds that he never had any intention to ally with them, and asks her to relay a message to Gilthunder, whom he calls her superior. Insulted at the notion that the Gilthunder is her superior, Geera tells King to save his jokes for sleep-talking and fires explosive "Shot Bombs" at him. King, however, easily counters her attack, which leads her to compliment his power and his capacity to use it in conjunction with his sacred treasure, the Spirit Spear, Chastiefol. She requests that all four of them attack her at once, but King replies that he will fight her alone. Geera readies herself to fight King, but, much to her surprise, finds her cheek cut by King's spear before she has time to react. A barrage of continuous strikes rain down upon her as she rapidly dodges and defends King's relentless attack. Overwhelmed by the speed and accuracy of King's spear, she flees to higher ground and deflects King's spear with an explosion. Raising her rapier skyward, she activates her attack "Brilliant Detonation", but is overcome when King multiples Chastiefol into numerous smaller spears that swiftly pierce her from behind, destroying the crystal she is standing on and burying her under it's debris. .]] Though severely injured, she rises from the debris and attacks an unguarded King, stating that even if he defends himself, he wouldn't come out unscathed if he is attacked at close range. Just before her attack reaches, Meliodas repels it back at her, the force of the explosion having sent her soul back to the living world. Meliodas' group encounters her unconscious body once they have also returned and contemplate what they should do with her. Sometime later she is found by Helbram tied to a tree, her face written and drawn on, much to the amusement of her master. Byzel Arc Geera, and her master Helbram, are ordered by their superior, Hendricksen to bring Twigo and Jericho to the unrevealed place where the corpse of the demon is chained and kept. Both of them then watch as the Great Holy Knight informs the two apprentices about the demon's blood's power-enhancing qualities, and references Geera as an example to said qualities. While the two hesitate, Geera reminds them that since they are aware of this, they won't be let go, and after both drink it, with Twigo exploding due to being incompatible to the blood, welcomes Jericho, who is compatible to it and has survived. Later, Jericho and Geera, along with another armored Holy Knight, are shown to be riding two huge ray-like creatures, with new armors and weapons, and heading for Byzel. The three soon arrive at Byzel, interrupting the Fight Festival, and making an entrance by delivering a subtle shower of explosive flares. She, soon after, finds Meliodas. After a short greeting, Geera, pointing her lance towards him, releases several flares, which stop midway. When Meliodas jumps to destroy one of them, it suddenly explodes, triggering multiple explosions, that together result in a gigantic explosion. As he collapses, Geera thanks him for cutting her hair while adding make-up on her earlier, stating that the person most important to her complimented it, referring to Zeal. After Jericho also defeats Ban, both state their main foe still remains. Few moments later, King appears from behind. Geera and Jericho immediately and relentlessly attack him, but are easily stopped by King using Chastiefol's different forms. After some time, as King yawns and states that he has warmed up, Geera and Jericho are shown to be defeated and collapsed. Abilities/Equipment Geera is a skilled fencer who wields a rapier. Being only an ordinary apprentice Holy Knight with "barely any power" the day before she fought the Seven Deadly Sins, she gained incredible power by drinking the blood of a demon , enough of it to be able to overwhelm three Deadly Sins at once, albeit with them not having their sacred treasures. Geera later got a brand new weapon that look like a giant lance. Abilities *'Explosion:' Geera's power that enables her to generate explosions at will. She uses it in conjunction with her rapier. Relationships Holy Knights Helbram Geera is the disciple of Helbram. Others Zeal Geera loves Zeal very much, having declared that she will do anything for him, going so far as to kill individuals who harm him in any way. Battles Capital of the Dead Arc *Meliodas, Diane & Ban vs. Geera: Indecisive *King vs. Geera: Loss Byzel Arc *Meliodas vs. Geera (Byzel Arc): Win *King vs. Geera & Jericho: Loss Trivia *Her eyes appear to be naturally closed. *Geera pork is a style of pork cooked only with cumin seeds and pepper. References }} Navigation es:Geera Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Holy Knights Category:Knights Category:Holy Knight Apprentices